


Blowing Off Steam

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Adam Maitland - Freeform, Anal, Barbara Maitland - Freeform, Beetlejuice - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Hate Sex, I’m going to hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They smash.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Movie!Beej x Adam one shot...

Clouded sunlight poured into the attic, hitting the table at the perfect angle. Adam hummed as he worked, being dead didn’t mean he couldn’t continue working on his miniature town. He bit his tongue as he painted small details onto the corner store. He was amazed that he could still remember the details of near everything, and of course the photos Lydia took for him helped. He pushed up against the table, searching for a better position to rest his arm as he painted.

Adam sighed, setting down the finished building, giving himself a satisfied chuckle. He stepped back to observe the days work—he had finished making at least 3 more buildings, which was a personal record considering how complex each and every one turned out. Adam shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, suddenly feeling eyes on him. He looked around, unnerved by the sudden disturbing presence. It suddenly clicked in his mind what he felt and his eyes flickered down to watch the mini graveyard. Lo and behold, the one he expected was sitting on a lawn chair, lazing in the sunlight and staring up at Adam with a sultry gaze. 

“What do you want...” the question was more rhetorical than genuine, but the demon complied and answered anyways. His answer, however, wasn’t verbal. Beetlejuice made himself normal size, and was suddenly right behind Adam, pressing him into the table. “Wh-hey! What’re you do-“ Adam was cut off by the demon’s raspy voice in his ear. “You. I want you, Adam Maitland.” The ghost felt a shiver down his spine, and an strange desire pooling in his abdomen. “Get off of me.” The demon ignored Adam’s retort, instead grinding his hips into the other man’s. Adam felt a harness against him, mouth gaping in surprise. “Come on, you want it, I know ya do~” the demon breathed against the shell of Adam’s ear, flipping him around so they were face to face. Beetlejuice grabbed the ghost’s head and yanked him forward, gnashing their teeth and lips against each other. 

He tasted like soil, moss, and rot, but Adam’s arousal was not put off. Adam tried to pull away, but was held in place by a second pair of arms that reached from the demon’s side. Beetlejuice broke the kiss, trailing his mouth along Adam’s jaw, making the ghost tremble at the action. “I hate you. Leave me alone-“ Adam’s breath hitched, his member immediately hardening at the sudden touch. “Look what we got here! No wonder Barbie married ya...” the demon palmed Adam’s arousal, earning a gasp from the ghost, who’s face burned red. Adam stared harshly at Beetlejuice, trying to seem intimidating despite his situation. “I barely did anything... am I that irresistible~?” Their lips were against each other again, Beetlejuice slithering a long, inhuman tongue into Adam’s mouth. Adam moaned around the intruder, allowing his mouth to be explored. 

Suddenly, hands gripped his behind and lifted him onto the table. Beetlejuice pulled away again, licking up Adam’s neck, hands roughly unbuttoning his shirt. Beetlejuice tore off the plaid shirt, tossing it to be forgotten. Now all he had to do was remove that awful red tee that was under it. He continued to kiss and lick Adam’s neck, hooking his hands under the red tee and yanking it off as well. Adam groaned when a hand grazed his nipple, Beetlejuice smiling into his collar bone as he moved back up to bite on his neck. Adam yelped, the demon giving a dark laugh in response. His mouth moved down to trace the nipple he had teased, sucking and biting as Adam gasped and shook. “Fuck- stop- oh god!” Beetlejuice pulled back, shooting the ghost a devilish grin. 

Suddenly Adam was pulled off the table and forced on his knees, and before he could think, Beetlejuice was unbuckling his trousers and Adam had a dick shoved down his throat. He didn’t mind, he was just surprised, and annoyed. “Ohh fuck, work your tongue would you, babe?” The demon looked lustfully at Adam, who could only oblige at this point. Adam took the length fine, it was the abruptness that bothered him. Adam let the demon roughly fuck his face, the situation after all only brought the ghost more arousal—and annoyance. Adam moved his tongue around the member, lapping up everything it gave him. Suddenly, without warning, Beetlejuice shoved his entire length down Adam’s throat, cumming with a guttural moan. Adam coughed and sputtered, glaring at Beetlejuice, as he pulled out and continued to finish on Adam’s face. “What was that for?!” Adam spat out the salty liquid, continuing to glare. 

“You look good with cum on your face.” Beetlejuice cackled, Adam returning a face of disgust and embarrassment. The demon ran a slick tongue along his jagged teeth, grabbing Adam by the shoulders and slamming him to the floor. The ghost cried out, but was immediately silenced when he felt a tug at his pants and boxers. A warmth sudden enveloped him and he gasped, looking down to see the demon sucking him off, returning the earlier favor. Adam bucked into the strange heat, trying desperately to hold back his sounds. Beetlejuice’s tongue wrapped completely around him, driving him crazy with each and every small moment. He gripped at dirty green hair, hips shaking with pleasure. Adam came with a shout, the demon collecting every last drop of his essence. Suddenly, Beetlejuice’s mouth was on his and Adam tasted himself, his own release being forced down his throat. 

He turned and gagged, cringing at the fact that he just drank his own cum. The demon above him smirked, and continued to caress his body with hand and mouth. Beetlejuice forced Adam’s bare legs open, licking up his thighs and reaching his entrance. Adam looked down, a hint fear of fear glimmering in his eye. “Well?” Beetlejuice moved no further. The ghost looked away and nodded silently, giving the demon permission, silently surprising both of them. Beetlejuice licked at the hole, slithering a tongue inside and licking, feeling like a tentacle writing inside him. The ghost gasped, the tongue replaced by one then two then three thick digits that made him squirm. He felt them press against his sweet spot and he choked out a high pitched whine, causing the demon to laugh again. “Found it.” Beetlejuice positioned himself against Adam, trusting his work would be enough. Once again he smirked at Adam, waiting for the “okay.” 

Adam stared at him for a moment, biting his lip in thought. His Adam’s Apple bobbed silently. “Please...” the ghost whined, causing Beetlejuice’s eyes to widen. “What was that?” the demon cocked a brow, voice teasing Adam as much as possible. “Please... fuck- Beetlejuice. Just fuck me.” That was good enough for him. The demon roughly pushed his way inside, Adam shouting in pleasure and pain. Beetlejuice snarled, lifting Adam’s hips into his own for a nicer angle. Adam grabbed at the floor and table leg, searching for a perch. Without warning Beetlejuice pulled out and slammed back in, beginning and uneven rhythm that caused Adam to feel pleasure and pain in all the right places. He wrapped his legs around the demon’s hips, forcing him closer and deeper, which Beetlejuice didn’t mind at all. “You like that, huh? Of course you would...”

Flesh hit flesh, the room filling with harsh grunts and once repressed moans. Adam’s voice went high, gasps and soft moans escaping him with every thrust. Suddenly Adam cried out, Beetlejuice finally hitting the right spot. “There it is...” his voice was gruff, and he quickened his pace, leaning down for a better hold. Adam couldn’t hold back anymore, loud, lustful sounds coming from somewhere deep inside him. “Fuck- yeah, moan for me you slut, I’m— FUCK!” Beetlejuice growled, pace quickening. Adam gripped at the demon’s arms, throwing his head back as he came with a shrill yelp. Beetlejuice finished soon after, a loud groan rumbling from his throat. Beetlejuice relaxed on top of Adam, the rough texture of his clothes rubbing Adam’s sensitive skin. Soon, the demon stood and tidied himself back up, looking down at Adam with a horrible grin. 

“Never do that again.” Adam’s voice was tired, having only a small hint of sincerity in the words. He sat up, body still trembling. Beetlejuice spun on his heel and began to walk away. “H-hey! Help me, at least!” Adam was annoyed, and Beetlejuice loved it. “Maybe next time I will, if you’re a good boy...” and the demon vanished, leaving Adam a mess—a satisfied mess. Later, that night, after Adam had cleaned himself up, he turned off the lights, ready to finally go get some sleep. Barbara’s voice suddenly sounded. “Hey Adam...Wait, what on your glasses— what’s on your face!?” Adam took off his glasses to see what she meant, examining them. His heart dropped. He snapped his gaze to the floor, and was horrified to see—that bastard’s cum glows in the dark! He mentally kicked himself, hearing the echoey laugh in the back of his mind. “Have fun explaining THAT, slut!”


End file.
